Who Is She Really?
by ObsessiveReader1223
Summary: This is a Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson, and Twilight crossover. The Flock kicked Max out, and she discovers she's a one of a kind halfblood. She takes a trip away from camp looking for demigods, and ends in Forks going by the name Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first Fanfiction ever and I wanted to say a little more about the story since there wasn't room for much in the summery. This is a Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, _and_ Twilight crossover. For the first few chapters there is no twilight, that will come in after I take care of the whole half blood thing. Most of the story I'll let speak for it's self, but I wanted to say that in Twilight, Max will _be _Bella. It will be her fake name that goes with her knew identity as a demigod. I wanted to say that because I will be going through the book Twilight, and I don't feel like looking at my copy to write every thing down word for word. I'll put in what I remember, but everything else you have to use your own memory for. So don't read this story if you have not read Maximum Ride and Twilight. You don't really have to have read, though it would be better if you had. **

It's been a year. A year since I lost all that mattered to me. Those of you who know my story are probably thinking the Flock was killed or some other travesty like that. That's not it. What happened was even worse. They betrayed me. My family, who meant more to me than anything else in the world, kicked me out. And the night they did it, though I wasn't showing anything, I was injured. We had just finished fighting a group of flyboys and I was pretty sure at least part of my wing was broken. But when they all looked me in the and told me they wanted me gone, I turned and flew away without another word. I immediately went into hyper drive and was miles away in a matter of seconds. I only managed flying for a few minutes before my wing collapsed under me. I landed gently, but I knew that it would be at least a few days before I was strong enough to fly again. So I settled in for the night trying to forget why I was in this situation. Failing at that, I instead sat there and cried for for hours on end. My body eventually couldn't support my endless sobbing and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

In my dream I couldn't see anything but I felt cool of waves washing over my toes and wind blowing through my hair, and I instinctively knew I was on a beach. I was also aware of two people there with me. One had his arm around my shoulders and was holding me to his chest while I cried, while the other was gently running his fingers through my brown hair and brushing it back from my tear stained face. They were both murmuring in my ear that everything would be alright. I don't know why but I believed them and drifted out of my dream and into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

When I woke in the morning I still didn't know who the men from my dream were, but I felt a sense of peace when I thought of them. I couldn't help thinking they sounded just like the voice in my head. I shook my head to clear these thoughts, and began searching for something to eat. I was still to miserable to do that kind of serious thinking. I was just lighting a fire to cook the fish I had caught, when I heard something behind me. I was up, facing that direction, and in a fighting stance before a normal human could have blinked. What I saw made me gasp. I was facing dozens of Erasers and more were landing every second. I did the only thing I could do. I took of running as fast as I could in the other direction. Even with the entire Flock by my side we wouldn't have been able to take the hundreds of Erasers arriving. I cursed my wing as a ran, wishing I could do an up and away because there was no way I could out run these guys. Still I ran on, forcing my legs to move faster than they ever had before. I had only been running for just over a minute when I was tackled to the ground. I immediately rolled over and kicked the brute off of me before standing up and fighting for my life. The fight ended when I was hit over the back of the head and everything went black.

I woke up in a dog cage back at the place I hated most in the world. The place I spent the first ten years of my life. The same place I am right now. The school.

A lot has happened during the past two years. Every day I have been taken for testing and experimenting. Everyday I have been put through more torture. I thought this place was bad when I was little, but that was nothing compared to now. Now my body can take a lot more pain without dying. Just yesterday I was taken for another tolerance test. The white coats wanted to see how much pain I could endure before I broke. Let's just say the whitecoats finally stopped when they realized I would die if the did anymore damage. So here I am thinking about my life, seeing as I still can't move most of my body. I had thought nothing could hurt me worse than the Flock's betrayal, and I was right, but yesterday was so close to it that I wonder how I still have my sanity. That's it, I can't take in any more. I need to escape.

* * *

_**One month later. . .**_

Ha! I can't believe it! I'm free! Just for the heck of it I let of a scream of pure delight. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I just escaped that hell whole I call the School. I was a lot easier than I had ever thought it would be. See, a few months back I found I have the power of shape shifting. Kind of like Angel, but a hundred times stronger. I managed to keep this a secret from the whitecoats, only practicing with it when I was sure I wouldn't be seen. Like I said it was easy to escape, all I did was knock out the erasers who came for me and transform myself to look like one of them. Then I just walked out the front door.

Now back to the matter at hand, I need to find some food. At the moment I'm flying over a cloud bank so I can't see the ground below. I sigh, through the clouds it is then. I pull my wings in, angling into a steep dive. Uh! I hate flying through clouds! The only time I can't just fly around them, it's usually raining under them. Sure enough, I emerge soaking wet from cloud only to have even more water pouring down on my back. Well it won't do any good if I change my mind now. Let's see, anywhere to eat down there? Nope, just a forest. At least I have somewhere I can settle into for the night. I pull my wings all the way in and angle into a another steep dive. I land with a grace rivaling that of any bird and immediately begin foraging for food. Sigh, nothing. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow.

I was just about to jump into a tree to settle down for the night, when I heard a loud growling. What's it with me and weird sounds? I was instantly tense and ready for a fight. I looked around me cautiously, trying to find the source of the sound and my breath caught in my throat when I saw a back shadow watching me from the bushes. The growling got louder and suddenly the creature leaped at me, knocking me to the ground. I pulled my feet up under me and kicked in the chest sending it flying back a good ten feet and into a tree. I stood up quickly and launched myself into the air but before I could clear the tree line I felt a searing pain run across my wings and back. I crashed to the ground, fighting back a scream. Pain is just a message Max, pain is just a message. I forced myself to stand and hold my ground as my head began swimming. Then black spots swam before my eyes and I was vaguely aware of falling. From my place on the ground I saw the shadow approaching me slowly, seeing no reason to rush the kill. I was defeated. Even if I had the strength to fight the creature, I had lost too much blood. The great Maximum Ride was as good a dead. I closed my eyes ready to surrender to the darkness trying to overwhelm me.

'_Don't you dare close your eyes Maximum! Open them back up right now!'_

'Why voice? It hurts when I'm awake. It's too late to do anything about it anyway. . .' I let my words fade away, but I opened my eyes anyway. The voiced just sounded so. . . I don't know, desperate.

'_Don't give up hope Max.' _The Voice sounded gentle, caring, '_help is on the way. Just stay awake till then and you'll be fine.'_

I could hardly make sense of the words, but some how they gave me comfort anyway. My eyes were starting to drift closed again when I heard sound that make me think of a sword being drawn. I snapped my eyes open in time to find a dark figure approach the shadow. Seeing the figure, I instinctively began using my shape shifting skills to draw my wings into my back.

_'Maximum Ride, don't even think about hiding your wings! I mean it! Nico is the __one I sent to help you!' _I winced at the furious voice, of well, the Voice. It was loud enough my poor head was echoing. As I watched _'Nico' _ stabbed a midnight black sword through the shadow, and the creature disintegrated into golden dust. If I had the strength I would have been gawking. Instead I felt my eyes slipping closed yet again. The last thing I was aware of, was _'Nico'_ walking my way and asking me if I was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I'm so happy right now! I wasn't even planning on updating today, I was going to wait until I got more reviews, but I'm too excited to wait! I've already had 2 people at me to their story alerts, and 1 review! And it's only been 1 day! So thank you, _crazy4fries, _and _Warriorsqueen, _for adding me! And thank you, _Random Person,_ for reviewing! Okay, that's enough with the exclamation points. Now it's time to get down to business**.  
**Disclaimer. I'm only gonna do this once, and I'm doing it now because I forget last chapter. I am not Stephanie Meyer, James Patterson, or Rick Riordan**, **there by I own nothing. Nothing but my OCs of course.**

Max POV.

I woke to find myself lying on a soft bed. My eyes were closed, but I could still tell I was in a brightly lit room. I knew I wasn't at the school, I was way too comfortable. I opened my else slowly and shut them again to block out the bright sunlight. A moment later I tried again, and this time I managed to keep them open. I was in a large room with whitewashed wood paneling and open windows to the left. I could see more beds lined up, but mine was the only occupied. Lucky me, I got the bed right next to the window. All in all, it was pretty comfortable looking. The best part was, even though the place looked like an infirmary, there was no smell of antiseptic or anything else that would put me on edge.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose, and I turned my quickly to the right to find deep black eyes watching me from the doorway. It was a boy who looked to be a few years younger than me. With his black clothes, olive skin, and dark hair and eyes, he kind of reminded o- no I can't think about him. We stared at each other for a solid two minutes before he broke the silence. "How are you feeling?" I just continued staring at him distrustfully. He waited for a moment, hoping I would answer. When he saw I wouldn't, he snorted quietly and muttered to himself, "he told me she would be this way." He turned his gaze back to me. "Look," he said gently, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to know how your healing. You lost a lot of blood, and your wings were really torn up." He must have noticed the blood drain from my face because a moment later he said, "yeah, I know about your wings. But don't worry, I haven't told anyone else yet. "

"Your the one who saved me aren't you?" I asked quietly. He gave a small smile and nodded. "Why?" The question wasn't accusatory, for some reason I felt strangely trustful of this boy. My question was more curious. Why would he help a total stranger who obviously isn't normal?

He kept smiling, "because I was asked to. And because you looked like you could use both the help and a friend. I'm Nico by the way."

Part of me wanted to say I already knew that, that the voice in my head had told me. But I decided to go with the easier answer. "Max." Nico nodded his head again. I turned my head and just stared out the window. I noticed for the first time that it smelled like strawberries and the beach. I turned my head back from the window. "Nico?" he'd been looking out the window as well but he turned back to me, "where am I?"

He sighed. "It's hard to explain. Max do you know anything about the Greek myths? The gods and such?"

Ooookaaay, I don't know where that came from. I thought back to my time in Virginia, the only time w- I had been to a real school. "Yeeaaahhh, I guess I know a little bit. Not very much though."

"That's okay. As long as you've heard of them it makes my job a lot easier. See Max, the gods of those myths are real. And just like in the stories, they have a habit of falling in love with mortals and having kids. This is Camp Halfblood, a haven for those children. It's the one place they can be safe from monsters like the hell hound that attacked you. It may be hard to believe but it's true. My father is Hades, lord of the under world."

I wanted to laugh, but I haven't so much as smiled in two years. I tried to take it seriously but I mean, come on, children of _gods_? The thought was preposterous! And that's coming from the girl with wings! Then I thought about it a little more. If it was possible for a girl to have wings, why wasn't it at least possible that gods are real. The Greeks used to believed in them, and who was to say they were wrong. But if what Nico said was true, that left one very important question unanswered. "Nico, why am I here?" I looked him straight in the eye demanding he answer my question.

Nico fidgeted and avoided my gaze. Finally he sighed and said, so quietly that even with my bird kids ears I could hardly hear him, "you're here because you're a halfblood too."

"What!" How could I be a halfblood! I'm already a mutant freak, I can't add part god to my list of oddities! Besides, I know who my parents are! Dr. M is my mom, and that dirt bag Jeb, no matter how much I hate him, is my dad. "That can't be true, I know who my parents are!"

"Really? Are you sure?" Nico challenged. "Are you sure you weren't adopted or something?"

It was my turn to fidget. "Look, Nico, I grew up without my parents, but when I was fourteen I tracked them down and found them. The last time I spoke with my mom she was living in Arizona with my little sister, and I've seen my dad everyday for the past two years!" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that part. Turns out Jeb really was the back stabbing piece of trash I always thought he was. In fact he had been the one telling the whitecoats to push me harder, telling them I could take it.

"Well no matter what you say, I'm still sure you're a halfblood. You wouldn't have been able to get into camp other wise."

"You know something you're not telling me. What is it?"

He seemed caught off guard by the accusation and the steel in my voice, but didn't deny it. Instead he looked my in the eye and said in a determined voice, "I can't tell you Max. It's none of my business, and not for me to say. I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough anyway. When you're ready to hear it you will."

The way he said it I got the impression that was all he was going to say. Case closed. I wanted to question further, but it hadn't escaped my notice that he hadn't questioned me about my wings and it was only fair I grant him the same courtesy. I know what all of you are thinking. Maximum Ride being fair? Who could have imagined it! But like I said before, I felt like I could trust Nico. Besides I didn't want him being reminded that I just told him I hadn't known my parents for fourteen years. I had a feeling if he realized what I said he might press me for information. But if ever do sense and danger from him, trust me, fair will be flying straight out the window. Along with myself of course.

"If you didn't live with either of you parents growing up, where did you live."

I winced. Too late. "It's none of your business," I snapped.

He recoiled like I had slapped him. "Fine, if that's the way you see it. I should go get Chiron, I know he wanted to speak with you."

"Hold on, I'm coming with you." He was starting to walk out the door but there was no way I was going to stay in bed with him gone. He tried to protest that I shouldn't be walking yet, but I just ignored him and stood up. I instantly felt light headed and would have collapsed if Nico hadn't run over and caught me.

"Holy cow you're light!"

"Thanks," I mumbled. For all you idiots who didn't understand that, I was thanking him for catching me not for saying I'm light. As a bird kid that's kinda a given.

It only took my a moment for the room to stop spinning so I could stand on my own, but Nico insisted on keeping his arm around me in case it happened again. It was a little awkward though, seeing as I'm over a head taller than him. In a way it reminded me of when I was taller than Fa- no I can't think about him.

Around five minutes later we were nearing a table that some men were playing cards and I stopped before we got into earshot. "I'm sorry."

He turned to look at me, "what?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I said I'm sorry Nico. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I've had a really hard life, and I don't like letting people in. When you asked about my past I just reacted automatically. I like you Nico, and I think I can trust you, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet. With anybody. For now just know that my wings are a big part of the reason I didn't even know who my parents were. And the reason I don't trust easily."

When he didn't say anything, I looked up to see his reaction to my words. I found him waiting for me to meet his eye. When I did he smiled an understanding smile and said, "it's alright Max. There are things in my life I don't like talking about either, and I would get just a defensive as you if someone intruded on my privacy. Just know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be there."

For the first time in two years, I smiled. It was a small smile, a sad smile, but a smile all the same. "Thank you," I whispered.

**So who wants to try and guess who Max's parent is? I'll give you a shout it next chapter if you do! And if any of you guess right, I'll mention you in every chapter in this entire story! So good luck trying!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Again I wasn't planning on updating yet, but I just had an Amazing day! My older sister is getting married next July and she asked me to be a bridesmaid! It also helped that another person put me on alert! Thanks MidNyte. Melody! And I'd like to give a special shout out to Warriorqueen, who was the only person to guess the identity of Max's parent! Sorry this one is shorter than the others, it just seemed like the most dramatic place to stop. I know I've updated every day so far, but that's probably going to slow down. I already had all those chapters written, so it was no problem to just post them, but soon I'm going to have to write each chapter right before I post it. I actually had quite a bit written, but I accidentally deleted it last night so it might take me a while to rewrite it. I'll try and update every other day. That way I have time for homework, and time to write enough to post. So have fun reading!  
**

**Nico's Pov.**

"Thank you," Max whispered softly. I just nodded let her towards where Mr. D and Chiron where sitting. I really did understand why she said what she said. While Max was unconscious, I had been the one charged with taking care of her. Twice a day I changed the bandages on her wounds. And not just from the hell hound. I had found numerous cuts, bruises, and broken bones that still needed healing. Along with more scars than I could possibly count, some new and some years old. So it was understandable that she didn't want to talk about her past. From what I could tell her past was full of pain. It broke my heart to think her wings might have brought the pain on her. I think they're the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life.

As we walked I noticed that Max unconsciously took the lead. I smirked as I watched the way she strolled ahead with confidence, just expecting me to follow. She was obviously a leader, maybe a daughter of Zuess? Then again, Percy could be that way sometimes and he was a son of Poseidon. That was the thing I had avoided telling Max. I know it's her father who's an Olympian. I had been playing with Mrs. O'leary when a voice had spoken in my mind. I knew instinctively it was one of the gods, and it was obviously a man. Whichever god it was, he had ordered me to shadow travel to someone who needed my help. The voice had promised to lead me where I needed to go. Now the voice hadn't said as much, but I was positive it was his child I was being sent to save, the gods didn't take much of an interest in random heroes lives. Well, unless they're Aphrodite. When I'd first seen Max I had understood instantly what I had heard from the voice in my mind. The desperation to save this amazing winged girl with strength in her eyes. Though it did confuse me who her father could be. The children of the gods usually looked like their parents, like the children of Zuess having his black hair and blues eyes, Poseidon's having black hair and green eyes, and the children of Hades like me having black hair and black eyes. She had none of these. Nor did she have the blue mischievous eyes of Hermes, or the golden hair of Apollo, and she was far too beautiful to be the daughter of Hephaestus. So who could her father be?

I realized with a shock that while I had been lost in thought we had reached the table where Mr. D and Chiron where playing cards. I stepped up deciding to speak before Max got her self in trouble. "Hi Mr. D, Chiron, this is Max."

Mr. D just snorted, not looking up from his cards, and Chiron looked up and smiled warmly at Max. "Hello Max, and welcome to camp halfblood. Has Nico told you about the camp yet?" Max just nodded her head, "and you understand everything?" she nodded again, and Chiron seemed surprised with her acceptance. Most kids new to camp fought in tooth and nail. He quickly covered his surprise, "well Max, might I ask if there is more to your name?"

She surprised me by smiling before she answered, "Maximum. Maximum Ride."

I was even more surprised when Mr. D looked up from his cards and said, "Maximum Ride, huh? That's a new one. Because your name is unique and in all my thousands of year I have never heard one quite like it, and because I can tell you have been driven to the brink of total insanity many times, I will give you the honor of introducing myself. I am Dionysus, lord of wine. But don't let me hear you throwing my name around girly, I will not hesitate to drive you over the edge."

Max merely looked him in the eye (which is no easy feat,) and nodded in acceptance of both his name and his threat. She obviously understood much better than I did what he was talking about."

"Now Max, about your sleeping arrangements. As you are unclaimed, you shall be staying in the Hermes cabin. At least for the time being. Nico, I would like you to show Max camp, and explain the way the cabins work."

"I wouldn't put her there if I were you, Chiron." Mr. D said, without looking up from his cards.

I swear, my jaw was practically hanging. Mr. D had _never_ taken an interest in _any _camper before! Chiron seemed dumbstruck as well. "And why might that be Mr. D?" he asked politely.

Instead of answering, he turned and spoke directly to Max. "Hermes cabin is where all the children of Hermes stay, along with all the halfbloods who have yet to be claimed. Dozens kids are squashed into a cabin built to accommodate a third the number of people. All the bunk beds are already claimed by the older children of Hermes, and everyone else has find a small portion of unoccupied floor."

With every word he spoke, I saw Max getting paler. She turned to Chiron, "he's right I can't stay there. Please, I'll even sleep outside rather than in there."

"May I ask why?"

Max hesitated before answering. It seemed to me like she was trying to put aside her pride in order answer. When she was ready she said in a strong, determined voice, "I can't stay there because I am _extremely_ claustrophobic."

Chiron nodded his understanding. "I suppose you could stay in the whiteho-" he started, but was interrupted by a symbol appearing over her head...

**Max's P.O.V**

I was waiting impatiently for the wheelchair guy to tell where I could stay, because there was no way in the entire freaking world I would stay in the Hermes cabin. I would like to keep the little sanity have left, thank you very much. Finally the guy must have decided on something because he started talking. "I suppose you could stay in the whiteh-" then he stopped. What? Stay in the white what?

I noticed Nico and wheelchair guy, (I think they called him Chiron,) gawking at something over my head, so I looked up. There was something right above me so I ducked out of the way to avoid it. Instead the thing just followed me and stayed floating in the air over my head. Whatever it was looked like one of those three pronged, pitch fork things, being struck by a bolt of lightning. "Um. . . what is that?"

"It looks like you've just been claimed," Chiron answered slowly.

"By. . ." I prompted.

"By both Poseidon and Zuess."

Alright, I may not know a lot about Greek mythology, but I'm pretty sure those two are both men. Someone must have made a mistake. It's not possible for a person to have two dads.

_'It is with you Max.'_

'Voice? What do you mean it's possible with me? Are you saying it's true?'

_'That's exactly what I'm saying.'_

'And how would you know?'

_'Ah Max, always so stubborn,' _ I got the feeling the voice was smiling, _'I know this because I am your Father.' _

**Hehe, I'm evil. I know. I have the next part written, but it's just so much more interesting to have some suspense in there! It wasn't until I was editing this that I realized it sounds a lot like Star Wars. That was NOT intentional! I hope you like the surprise! Now I challenge you people to guess _how_ it's possible for her to have 2 dads! If you do, I'll give you your own character! Except you Warriorqueen, you already have one. **

**Please read and review! I'm a new reading and it really motivates me when I know people are actually reading what I write! You can even just say a word or 2, nothing long! **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**I know some of you are probably frustrated because I said I would update every other day. Sorry about that, but I did it on purpose. My school gets out early on Wednesdays, so I wanted to start that on Mondays. Enjoy this chapter! It's the last one I have already written!

* * *

**

I got the feeling the voice was smiling, _'I know this because I am your Father.'

* * *

_

Huh? The voice is my Father? Wouldn't that mean he was one of the gods, either Zuess or Poseidon? _'Yes Max, I am a god. That is how I am able to speak with you this way.'_

'Which one?' I managed to sputter. That is, if it's possible to sputter mentally.

_'At the moment I am your birth father Poseidon. I am the voice that usually speaks with you, but every once and a while, Zuess has some advice to give_.'

'How is it possible I have two dads? And what did you mean when you said _birth_ father?'

_'I shall explain in a moment, but for now you should pay attention to you surroundings. We are rather confusing the others. Oh and Max, I think it's time for you to tell them every thing,'_

I took my 'Dads' advice and returned my attention to the others. Unsurprisingly, Mr. D hadn't even noticed my space out, but Nico and Chiron were both watching me with worried eyes. I sighed, "there's something I need to show you guys."

**Chiron's P.O.V**

"There's something I need to show you guys," Max sighed. She scanned the area around us, making sure there was no one watching. I was still trying to understand the symbol that had appeared over her head. As far as I could tell it was impossible for a child to have more than one father, even among the gods. But there was no mistaking the signs. Both Zuess and Poseidon had a claim on this girl, and that would very likely anger them both. I was hardly paying attention until Max sighed one last time, and did the the thing I lease expected. She unfurled a pair of wings from her back. They were huge, with at least a fourteen foot span. They were mainly dark brown and white, but had some tan and black mixed in. To put it simply, they were beautiful.

"How-"

"I'm a genetic experiment. I'm ninety eight percent human, and two percent bird. I was raised in a place called the School, where scientists would run tests on me. When I was ten, a man named Jeb freed me and some others like me. He took care of us like we were his family. It stayed that way for two years, then he left us. I was left charge of the other kids. I stayed with them until two years ago when I was captured again." She turned to Nico, "the day you found me was the day I escaped for the second time."

I really didn't want to ask this, but I had to know. "What happened to the other children?"

I saw pain and anger flash through her eyes before she answered in an icy tone, "I don't know and I don't care."

"I thought you said they were like your family ?" Nico asked in a quiet voice.

"They were once, but not any more. There's more too. After escaping the School, the others and I all found we have special abilities. Mine was the ability to fly faster than any of the others, and I have a voice in my head that gives me advice. It was speaking to me a moment ago, that's why I was so zoned out. I'm also a shape shifter, and when I focus I can read minds and emotions."

All those powers, and by the sound of it none of them have to do with her being a demigod. I was a little skeptic about the voice in her head, but the rest sounded possible. "It's all true Chiron."

The voice that spoke was gentle but firm and I recognized immediately. I turned around to meet the green eyes of a tall man in Bermuda shorts. I nodded my head, "Lord Poseidon."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico rise from a deep bow, but my eyes were on Max. "Voice?" she asked.

Poseidon smiled, "hello Maximum."

"So now that we're actually meeting in person, and you going to stop with all the fortune cookie crap?"

He laughed, "I'm not you here to give you any cryptic messages as you call them, I'm here to explain what I'm sure is confusing you all. Your paternity." He gestured for all of the to have a seat on the grass. Max was still given him strange looks, but complied. Nico timidly took a seat near where I stayed in my wheelchair. It was rather interesting to watch Poseidon plop himself on the ground without taking his eyes off the young girl in front of him.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

**Poseidon's P.O.V**

"Well?" Max finally asked, her patience at a end.

I smiled at her again. It was nice to see my favorite daughter in person for the first time. She was so much stronger, so much more important, than she gave herself for. The smile dropped from my face as I sighed. The tale of her birth was hard to tell. "It started just a few years before you were born. Your mother was still a scientist at the time, but her passion was with animals. On her way home from work one day she came across and injured horse and took it into her care. That was when I first notice her and fell in love with her. We were happily in a relationship for a while, but I had to leave before you were born. Please believe me Max, I never wanted to leave you or your mom and I would have stayed if I could." She just nodded to me, not forgiving me, but telling me to continue. "From here I have to tell you where my brother comes into the equation. You see, many years ago, before your mother was even born, a young woman unwittingly did Zuess a favor. And he, acting like an idiot because of her beauty, promised her a favor. She was sly and made him swear on the river Styx he would grant her favor when she asked for it one day. That day came not long after I left your mom. That woman turned out to be someone I believe you know very well, her name was Marian Janssen."

Max scowled, "the Director," she spat between her teeth.

"She called for Zuess, demanding he grant her favor. Of course, Marian had already taken your mother, and was already running tests on your DNA. Zuess was well aware of this, and didn't want to do as she said, but a promise made on the river Styx in unbreakable. He had no choice but to give her what she wanted, which was his DNA when he was in the form of his golden eagle."

Max gasped, her eyes wide with realization. "My avian genes," she whispered.

I nodded, "as you've figured out, that's the DNA she combined with yours to give you the wings on your back. That is why I permitted it when Zuess adopted you as his daughter. I've watched you your entire life and you are as much a princess of the sky as you are the sea. Impulsive like myself, but a natural leader like him."

'A leader? Hah! I wasn't even enough of a leader to prevent my own Flock from kicking me out! It's all my fault. I couldn't even keep them safe.'

I knew these thoughts were not meant for me to hear, but I did anyways and there was no way I could not respond to them. '_Maximum Ride, don't you dare think like that. Nothing that happened that night was your fault! You tried your hardest to help Nudge! There was nothing you could possibly have done! Everything they said was wrong! You were an amazing leader to them! A comforting mother, a caring friend, a protective sister, and most of all a selfless leader. How many times did you go without food just so the others could eat?'_

'Iggy and F-'

She tried to interrupt me, but I just kept going. _'How many times did you stand watch all night letting the others think someone else took over? How many times did you take a wound meant for one of the others? Who was it who always had to stay strong, even when you were crying on the inside? Who was it who it was always put against the most erasers? Who was it who was put against Omega? Who had to wait there and watch as her brother died in her arms? You Max. That's who.'_

'None of that was enough! Not enough to keep Angel safe! Not enough keep Nudge from being taken! And not enough to make the Flock need me! They'll be fine with out me! All those things you said about the food, and the watch, and taking wounds for others, Fang did that too. They'll probably be happier with him in charge than they ever were with me! They don't need me."

Max was crying, so I gently pulled her onto my lap and held her as she sobbed. Just like I had in her dream the night they left her


	5. Chapter 5

After a while of sobbing, Max fell asleep in my arms. I picked her over thin body up gently, and carried her to her new cabin. I set her in one of the beds and kissed her forehead before leaving. I was off to see Percy. There were some things I needed to tell him before Max woke up...

Percy POV

A sister. I Perseus Jackson have a sister! And an older sister to boot! I'm so excited to meet her, but also a little hesitant. See, my dad told me she had a hard life, and considering all demigods have hard lives, her's must have been pretty awful. While I was think about theses think, I must have continued walking, because when I looked up I saw I was standing outside the door to my cabin. I took a deep breath and opened the door quietly.

I was expecting to find a girl who looked just like me, maybe a little bit taller. What I was not expecting was a girl with rich brown hair, slightly freckled pail skin, who had to be almost six foot. She was asleep so I couldn't see her eyes, but my guess was there were brown. I couldn't deny she was pretty, but she looked nothing like me at all. Well... I guess I should say I look nothing like her, seeing as she's older. I walked over and sat on my bed, trying to be quiet as not to wake her, but my efforts were in vain. She bolted upright, and cold brown eyes met my own startled ones. "Hi," I started nervously, "I'm Percy. I'm your brother."

Her face showed shock, which was quickly replace with a blank mask, but it was better than the hostility she was showing a minute ago. "I though maybe I could give you a tour of the camp since you just got here. You're name is Max right?"She nodded and stood up. I nearly winced when I saw the bruises on her arms and legs that the blanket had obviously been covering. Those had to have hurt. She smirked at the look on my face and walked out of the cabin. I followed her and began my tour.

* * *

I was nearly don't showing her the camp, and so far so good. Amazingly Max hadn't freaked out once. Not even when she saw kids climbing the rock wall that tries to dump lava on you. I only had a few things left to show her, and at the moment we're on out way to the stables. Even before I discovered I was a son of Poseidon, I always loved horses. Hopefully she was the same way. We were nearly there, then out of nowhere a young pegasi came barreling out of the sky straight at us. We both jumped back quickly, but I still would have fallen on my butt if Max hadn't caught my arm at the last moment. There was amusement in her eyes when she looked at me, "clutz," she teased.

I smiled and responded, "I may be a clutz sometimes, but I can still kick butt."

She just snorted and turned back to the small pegasus who had nearly knocked us over. I recognized her immediately. She was only a few months old, and I had spent those past few months trying to teach her to fly. Let's just say it usually ended much like a moment ago. In a crash landing. But she was a sweet thing, but a little shy. Max walked up to her like she saw flying animals every day and held her hand out for her to sniff. I was about to warn her, but to my surprise the pegasus went straight up and nuzzled her hand. Max smiled for the first time that I had seen, and said gently, "hi little one. That was a rough landing there. Are you still learning?"

I heard the pegasus's happy thoughts in my head. _"A wing sister!" _She was saying, much to my confusion.

Max turned to me surprised. "How is she doing that?" she asked.

I laughed, "she's not doing anything. We are. As Poseidon's kids we can communicate with all horses and sea creatures. What was saying about a 'wing sister?"

Max chose not to answer me and instead directed her attention back to the pegasus. "What's your name little one?"

_'Percy hasn't named me yet. He says I should wait till I'm older so I don't choose something I'll regret.'_

Her voice sounded so sad, I felt bad even if I still thought it was a good idea.

"You know, some times you just have to decide for myself. I chose my own name with the help of a friend of mine, an helped all my old friends pick their names. I'll help you pick your if you like. My names Max by the way. Maximum Ride."

She whinnied and stood on her back legs. _'You'll really help me pick my name Lady Girl? Or should I call you Max? Ooooh thank you so much! Percy did you hear her? She's going to give me a name!"_

Max laughed, it sounded a little rusty, but still clear and sweet. "Calm down little one!" she said, "please, call me Max, not Lady Boss! Now, if I'm going to name you, I need to see your wings. Will you show me?"

**Max POV. (Wow, I staid in Percy's way longer than I had planned. Oh well..."**

"Will you show me?" I asked.

_'I'll show you mine if you show me yours.'_

"Sure, it's a deal. But now right now. I haven't told Percy them yet."_  
_

She pranced backwards and spread her glorious wings. They were black streaked through with red, brown, and gold. I circled her carefully, gently stroking a feather now and again. Finally I said, "I have a few ideas, but before you get a name you need to learn how to fly." Silently I added, 'tonight, when everyone else is asleep, come to my cabin. I'll send you a thought when I'm ready okay? I'll teach as much as I can then."

She whinnied again and pranced circles around me. _'Thank you thank you thank you!' _She cried.

I laughed at the confused look on his face. As far as he knew all I had said was she needed to learn to fly. Which from the sound of he's been telling her for months. Huh, I wonder why I'm so attracted to this little one. '_You're attached to her because you're meant for each other.'_

_'Voi-_I mean Dad, what are you talking about?'

_'All my children find a pegasus one day. Percy and Blackjack belong together just like you belong with the little one. She'll be there to keep you sane through all your ups and downs yet to come. She'll be your friend even if you feel the worlds against you.'

* * *

_It's nearly midnight. After leaving the little one, Percy finished the tour of the camp and introduced me to some of his friends. I was glad to see Nico among them. I also met Nico's older sister Bianca. She was a few months younger than me, and super nice. I was funny to see her being so protective of Nico though. Then there was Annabeth. I could tell Percy had a thing for her. I was told there were usually two more people, Grover and Thalia, but there weren't around. We spent the rest of the day just hanging out at the beach. The others were talking, but Nico and I just sat quietly.

Now everyone was finally asleep, and it was time for me to teach the little one to fly. I sent out a mental call, and told her to meet me by the edge of the forest, then I slipped out of the cabin quieter than a human could hear. When I found the little one, she was fidgeting and having a hard time keeping quiet. I wanted to scold her, but I was just as eager as she was to fly again. 'Okay,' I thought to her, 'show me how you usually fly.'

She nodded her head at me, leaped off the ground. She only made it a few feet before she landed again. I smiled. It was just like teaching the kids all over again! 'Okay, this is what you need to do...'

* * *

**Percy POV**

_'Percy!'_ I ignored the voice and rolled over. '_Per-cy! Wake up!'_ I finally recognized the voice of the young pegasus and bolted upright in bed. Through my windows I could see it was still dark. _'Percy come outside! I have something to show you!'_

I didn't want to, but I stumbled out of my warm bed and noticed Max was gone. Oh no! What if she's hurt again and that's why the little one wants me to come. What if, what if, what it, was all I could think as I rushed out of the cabin. Night air was warm and comfortable, but there was a sharp wind making it clear it was no longer summer. "Hey Percy!" I looked up in shock to see a dark form flying above me. No, make that two forms. Max was on the little ones back, and together they were _flying_. The pegasus leaned down into a dive that would make my heart stop, but Max just laughed and threw her hands in the air! They were heading towards the beach so I followed them at a run. I got there just and the two touched down semi gracefully and Max was hopping down. I couldn't believe how well she had been flying! I mean, just a few hours ago she could hardly get off the ground!

The little one ran over to and started talking quickly. _'Percy! Max says she's decided on my name! Isn't that exciting! The only problem was Max said I had to wait until you came and I wasn't going to wait, so that's why I woke you up! Oooh, I can't believe it! I'm going to have a name! And did you see me? Max taught me how to fly!'_

Thankfully Max interrupted her rambling. "Hey," she whisper shouted, though I'm sure it was much louder mentally, "do you want to hear you name tonight or not? Good, that's what I thought. Now I've decided you name is...

**I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would! I started to, I just never got around to it! I tried to make this chapter longer than the others, but I can't tell yet because I haven't saved it yet, so I'm only hoping it is. I'd like to thank every single one of my reviewers sooooo much! I really feel like I should list you guys, but I'm being lazy and don't feel like looking up your names, so all of you just know I really did read your review even if I haven't said anything about it! Please keep reviewing everyone who already has, and everyone else, there's a first time to everything so go ahead! By the way, I've already name the pegasus, I'm curious so see what you guys think her name will be so let me know...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooo sorry! I was supposed to update days ago, but I didn't getting around to writing anything! I've been working on another story I'm about to post, and I guess I spent all my time on that! If any of you want to read that one as well, it's Maximum Ride song FF. It has a story too though! It's not just a song! I'd like to give shout outs to lots of different people, but I'm to lazy to check my email to find all your names. So, I'm giving a shout out to every single person who has reviewed/ alerted/ favorited! Thank you all, and again, sorry for taking so long!**

**Max POV**

"You're name is Phoenix. Nix for short.**"**

**"**Phoenix? What kind of name is that for a horse?"

I resisted the urge to smack Percy. "Phoenix is a name that makes her unique. Besides, she is not a horse. She has the wings to prove it. It doesn't matter what you think anyway, it matters what she thinks." I turned the pegasus I was already starting to think of as Nix. "Well, what do you think?"

_'Oh thank you Max! It's perfect! Nix, Nix. It's so cute! But Percy is annoying me, he has to call me Phoenix.'_

"Hey!" He cried indignantly. I giggled so only Nix could hear me.

_'How are you're wings feeling'_ I asked her gently.

She stretched them out slowly. _'Sore,' _she replied.

_'Yeah, mine too. I've been stuck in a cage too long.' _

She came over and nuzzled my neck. I told her my entire story earlier while I was giving her flying lessons, so she knew what I was referring to_. 'I'm sorry little one.'_

_'Who are you calling little one! I case you haven't noticed, I'm older than you!'_

_'Yeah, but I'm a lot bigger. You might be a bird kid, but I'm a pegasus.' _

She said this boldly, and I got the feeling if she was human she would be sticking her tongue out at me. To bad she wasn't and I was. I stuck my tongue out at _her_ and said snidely, _'you might be a pegasus, but I'm still faster than you!' _Percy had gone back to bed a few minutes ago'[9=|  
1so I ran ahead and launched myself into the air. Nix tried to do the same, but she was still a little clumsy with those massive wings of hers. I spent the next hour challenging her to things such as races, obstacle courses, and altitude tests. By the end of the hour she was flying confidently, and I felt she was good enough to stop for the night. I hugged her neck goodnight, and swooped down to the ground.

I landed with hardly a crunch of sand right outside my cabin. As soon as I was in my bed, tears began their journey down my cheeks. I'd had a day far better than I could ever imagined, but alone in the dark, nothing could stop the cold realities of my life from crashing down on me. True, I had made one friend who would never leave me, but I still had I still had five wholes in my heart that would always be empty.

* * *

_"Max! Max, help me! Please!"_

_"Nudge? Nudge where are you!" I called out frantically trying find her.  
_

_"Max, please! I need you! I hurts so bad, make it stop!"_

_ I stifled a sob, "Nudge, where are you? Please, I can't find you!"_

_Suddenly another voice spoke out. "Don't bother Nudge. She's not going to help you. She doesn't care what happens to you. She didn't even try to save you from those erasers, same as she didn't try to save me." _

_The voice was creepy, and eerily familiar. A small form walked out of the darkness surrounding and I gasped. It was Angel. Only her golden curls were matted with blood, her dead white skin was bruised black, and her angelic wings were dripping blood. "Angel! What happened to you!" I tried to run over and hug her but her pushed me back like the plague._

_"You didn't save me Max. You let the school take me and come back to get me." Her voice was flat and emotionless, and it scared the heck out of me._

_"That not true Angel! We saved you! We flew to Death Valley and got you out of there!"_

_"Go away Max. Nudge is gone and you're worthless. We don't need you anymore."_

_I collapsed on the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

_

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder, "Max! Max wake up, you're dreaming!" My hand shot out and I felt a bone crunch under my fist. I shot up prepared to kill whoever was messing with me, only to see Percy on the ground clutching his face. "Gees! What was that for?"

Oh well, that's the way I am. Act first, think later. I sighed and bent down next to Percy to check his nose. He tried to pull away from me but I grabbed his chin and wouldn't let go. "Shut up you baby. This won't even heal crooked if you let me fix it." Without warning him, I grabbed his nose and shoved it to the side. Effectively re breaking so it could heal straight, but also causing him to start swearing like a maniac. I almost yelled at him for cursing, but then realized there was no reason to stop him. He was fourteen already and there were no young kids around that he could be a bad influence to. Instead I stood up and stalked over the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hold on Max, I have some fresh clothes for you." Percy held up a bright orange T-shirt and I raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. Anything was better than the shredded, blood stained clothes I was wearing. I was surprised when the shower was salt water but it was shockingly soothing. I stayed under the hot water for an hour and a half waiting for the water to cool, but amazingly it stayed the perfect temperature the entire time! I finally dragged myself out of the shower and started getting dresses. I sighed as I looked a the many scars crossing my skin. I didn't want the other campers gawking at them so I made them disappear for now. Sometimes I really love being a mutant freak.

* * *

After I was dressed I decided it was time to take a look a the sword arena. Percy showed my yesterday, but I didn't let him see any signs that I was interested. Now was my chance to see if there was anyone who even came close to my abilities. I walked across the camp to the arena to see some kids dueling. Both of them were doing horribly and when one boy tripped and nearly squired the other, another kid stepped in and dragged them apart. It was Percy who had the kids by their scruffs. I was amusing to watch him yelling at the kid for not paying attention. "You need to stop watching your feet! How do you expect to defeat an opponent if you're not even looking at them?"

"If you think you're so good Jackson, why don't you show us what you got!" The clumsy kid shot back in an annoying voice.

"Fine! You want to take me on Duger, give it your best shot." Much to my confusion, Percy pulled a pen out of his pocket and got in a fighting stance. I just watched him with an analyzing eye. His stance was steady and his eyes were quick as he watched his opponent. I nodded approvingly.

"I have a better idea. You against me." I stepped up so he would notice me.

"Max?" He sounded surprised, "um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I should probably give you some lessons first."

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Do you think I would challenge you if I didn't know what I was doing? Only rule is no weapons. Hand to hand only."

Percy sighed, "if you insist."

Percy put his pen back in his pocket and I glared at everyone around us until they back off. He seemed hesitant but still through a shot a my head. I grabbed his fist, twisted it behind his back, and shoved him away from me. Once he regained his footing he whirled around in shock and stared at me. I just raised my eyebrow at him. "Well?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I grinned. This should be fun!

**I am SO SO SO SOS SO sorry I haven't updated! I am also sorry how short this chapter was! If it makes any difference, I did get a new story posted! If any of you want to check it, it's called Max's Karaoke Night and in case you haven't guessed, it's a MR fanfic. I think that in a chapter or two I'll switch to a few weeks of months in the future to get to the Twilight stuff. Review? Please? Even if it is only to yell at because I took so long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I think I have just decided to stop trying to say I will update every other day. Sorry, it's just not happening. What _might_ happen is I will update on of my stories every other day. Speaking of which, for all you MR fans who haven't already found it, I have another story up called Max's karaoke night. Without telling the flock Max had been writing music and she anonymously sends it into a karaoke bar. Only to go to that bar the very first night they have those songs, and is convinced by Angel to get up and sing them!  
I'm also about to start a new story, also a MR FF, and I would love it if some of you read it! I haven't even written this chapter yet, but I hope you like it anyways!**

_He narrowed his eyes at me and I grinned. This should be fun!_

**Percy's POV**

"Do you think I would challenge you if I didn't know what I was doing? Only rule is no weapons. Hand to hand only."

I sighed, she had no idea what she's getting herself into. "If you insist." I threw my fist at her quickly hoping she would get the message. Instead she grabbed my fist, twisted my arm behind my back, and shove me away from her. I whirled around and gaped at her. I have to say I am pretty dang fast, but she caught my fist like it was in slow motion! I scowled at her and she smiled. Oh, it is so on! I walked over to the corner and grabbed a bucket of saltwater I kept there in case I was injured. I dumped it over my head and I knew I should tell her to do the same seeing as she is my sister, but I've never lost a fight to a camper and there is no freaking way I'm starting now!

I crouched down ready for a fight and saw her do the same. Even staying still she was light on her feet and she looked ready for anything I could through her way. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice so instead of going for a straight shot, I faked a punch and dropped to ground to sweep my legs out from under her. She nimbly jumped over my foot and before I could stand I was round- housed me in the chest. I fell to my knees gasping for breath and for the first time began having second thoughts. I'm a sword fighter not what ever kind of fighter she obviously is. I take a few more deep breathes and slowly rise to my feet. My ribs hurt but I can tell they're not broken so I ignore it and face Max again.

* * *

"All right, all right! You win." I groaned.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I won. I knew I would, but I'm out of practice and I needed a sparing partner. You're pretty good my the way. You're reflexes are much faster than a regular humans, and you ignored your pain."

I couldn't help but laugh. Here I am gasping for air and I don't think her pulse has even changed! "Not fast enough obviously. You're not even breathing hard!"

She stuck her tongue out at me and turned her back on me. "I'm going for a swim, want to come?"

"Heck yeah! Just let me get my friends and I'll met you there! Are you going to the lake or the beach?"

"Well I am a daughter of the sea god aren't I? I figure the beach is a good place to start."

"Meet you there," I call, then I run off to find Annabeth and Grover. Ten minutes later Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, and I are all in swim suits and are on the way to meet Max. I was kind of surprised the Di'Angelos were with us. Those two usually stick to them selves, but the moment I mentioned Max, Nico practically ran for his swim suit. Bianca right on his heels.

Are group arrived at the beach to find Max in a sea green bikini with silver wings on the side. She laying flat on her back staring at the sky with a sad look in her eye. I didn't know what to do so I hesitated, (especially knowing she could kick my butt if I did something wrong) but Nico walked right up and sat down next to her. She glanced his way then turned back to the sky. "I saw them," she murmured.

Nico gasped, and I nearly did too. Nico doesn't gasp. "W-when? W-w-where?" He doesn't stutter either.

"Two minutes ago, and where do you think I saw them Corpse Head?"

"Corpse Head?" Bianca asked sitting down with her brother.

"Yup. All the other emo names have already been taken."

"I'm Bianca, Corpse Head's brother."

"Bianca! Not you too!"

I walked over to join the three of them, bringing the other two with me. "Why not? If you get to call me Seaweed Brain, we all get to call you Corpse Head."

"You must be Percy's sister Max. I'm Annabeth and this is Grover."

Max sat up so she could look at them, and Nico gasped when he saw her back. I looked but didn't see anything wrong. Not even any freckles! "What?" I asked.

Nico didn't answer, her just stared Max with intense eyes. It was kind of weird, but they seemed to be having a silent conversation of some sort. Nico finally nodded and started doing the same thing with Bianca. Weirdos. I stood up, "I'm going in the water, anyone want to come?"

Max stood up quickly and ran down the beach. She took a flying leap when her ankles were in the water and gracefully dove in. Her head surfaced the water and she called out to me, "come on slow poke! Hurry up!"

I sprinted after her and because in the the mood the show off, I made the water solidify under my feet as I touched it. I ran out a good fifty feet before turning and smirking at her. She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Percy? Does that have anything to do with being a demigod?"

I nodded, "yeah, only Poseidon's kids can do it. It takes practice though so it will probably b-" I was cut short by her rocketing out of the water and landing firmly next to me. "No fair! It took me months to be able to do that!"

"Yeah but it's not much of a change for me. I've been breathing underwater since I was fourteen, and I've learned lots of the other things since then."

I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of things?"

She sighed, trying to make up her mind on something. "Percy, is there anywhere we can speak privately? I like your friends but I need to talk to you alone."

I nodded, "follow me." I stopped focusing and dropped under the water in a rush. I pointed my head downwards and swam into deeper water. I could feel the currents Max was making as she swam behind me. A little over a minute later I settled onto the edge of an underwater cliff and signaled her to sit next to me. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"This is kind of hard to explain. First off, I wanted to tell you, you can't tell anyone else about this. I'm only telling you because you're by brother and I think you deserve to know."** (Look guys, I already did this once and I'm not doing it again. If you want to know her story, I think most of it is in chapter 1 or 2.)  
**

That's when she started telling me her story. My she finished she turned so I could see her back and where before there was flawless skin, now there were powerful looking wings. "That's what you meant when you said you saw them. Did they fly over camp or something?" She nodded her head sadly. I was surprised she was taking it so well. I would have expected her to be in worse condition than she was.

Max must have been reading my mind because she answered my thoughts. "I'm more upset than I'm showing, but not as bad as I could be. I'm actually because I saw five figures flying overhead." I must have looked confused because she continued. "Despite what they did to me, I still care about them. Especially Nudge. And seeing five figures means they're all safe, not captured by the school and not..."

"Oh." It was quite for a long time as we both sat there lost in out own thoughts. Finally I broke the silence by saying, "Thalia will be happy."

"Huh?"

"Thalia. She's a daughter of Zuess so technically you guys are sisters. She's one of lady Artemis's hunters, so she's not at camp right now. I can help you learn to use you're water abilities, but it will be Thalia to help you with your, I don't know what to call them, sky powers?"

Max laughed. "I think I've already got the hang of one of those powers too! I can fly up to six-hundred miles an hour, but the rest of the flock could hardly reach two-hundred. I guess I'll have to tell this Thalia about my wings too."

"Don't worry about her. We fight all the time but we're really great friends. Speaking of friends, you and Nico seem to get along really well."

Her chin sank to her chest. "Nico reminds me of him and I think they might be brothers. I haven't decided whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. In one way it's good because he reminds me of my best friend, but in another way it reminds me of someone who betrayed me and broke my heart. I just don't know what to think."

"I think you should trust us. Nico will never betray you and neither will I or my friends. I won't tell your secret, but I think you should tell Annabeth and Grover. I'll let you make up your own mind though, and tell them when you're ready." I stood up from my perch on the cliff edge. "Now I'm hungry, let's go back and get some lunch." I started to swim away but Max grabbed my ankle and pulled me down next to her.

She gave me a mischievous grin that could matched that of the Stoll brothers, and called "race ya!" before she let go of me and barreled off. I used the sea currents to push me ahead so we were neck and neck before I rushed past her in a wave of speed. When we reached the beach I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same but tackled me to the ground and tickled me in revenge. I guess beating her in a race was not the smartest thing I've ever done...

**Wow that chapter's short! Oh well, I was ready to move on. The next chapter will be either a few week or months in the future, after she's well adapted as a halfblood and can use both her 'sky' and 'water' powers easily. That's when Twilight comes in! So tell me, how long should she stay at camp halfblood? A few months or weeks? Tell me people! I'm tired of making all the decisions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so super, super, super, incredibly sorry! The worst part is I don't really have a good excuse for not updating. For the past few weeks I haven't had a chance but before that I should have. So I'm going to say sorry yet again. Practically since right after I posted last chapter I've been on a Harry Potter kick. Rereading all the books, reading SOOOOO many fanfictions! For a while I just wasn't at all interested in MR or Twilight, or Percy Jackson! I would really like to thank all my reviewers SOOOOOOO insanely much! Without you guys I would probably have forgotten about this story and not updated til months from now! Most of all I would like to thank super ellie.'D! She's been helping me come up with ideas for the future chapters (solving a lot of issues I was totally stuck on) and was really the one who kicked me in the butt and demanded I update! So this chapter is to you and everyone else who's reviewed me, alerted me, or favorited me! You guys really rock I'm just too lazy to look up all you names! Oh and also to you Warriorsqueen! I finally got your character in there! I hope you like her, I thought she turned out fun!**

"Thalia Zeus Grace, get your butt out here now!" I screamed to my sister who was taking to long to get ready.

A moment later the door to out cabin slammed open and Thalia emerged with dripping wet hair. "Alright, alright! Geez, I thought I was the older sister," she grumbled.

"You are," I smirked. "That doesn't change the fact that if you don't listen to me you'll spend the next week smelling like sea water." I stuck my tongue out at her and was about to walk off but I decided to be nice so I brushed my hand again her shoulder and her hair instantly dried. "Come on, we're meeting the others by the dock." I turned away from her and started down the familiar path to the lake. Thalia fell into step besides me, still grumbling under her breath. I was about to tell her to shut up when I was suddenly tackled into a massive bear hug. "Bridget!" I cried, throwing my arms around my best friend, "When did you get back?"

"Just now! Man, it's so good to be back at camp! It was freaking cold!"

"Well no duh! Russia, cold, snow, those ringing any bells?"

"Shut up Max! Anyways, come on, Chiron wants to talk to you."

"Bridge, I'm meeting my brother an everyone else by the lake. Tell Chiron I'll be there in a few!"

Bridged glared at me with her fierce green eyes and I knew she was about to do something like smack me over the head when Thalia saved my butt by speaking up for the first time. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell the others you're not coming."

"Thanks Thal, see you in a few." Bridget smiled at my sister and ignoring my protests starting hauling me towards the big house.

I stopped complaining and decided take advantage of my time with my friend. "So how's Russia been treating you?"

"Uhg! It was soooo boring! Like nothing ever happens there! It was just to dang peaceful! Thankfully it didn't take me long to find the new kid and there wasn't even a monster in the area! It probably would have taken a LOT longer to get here but I eventually convinced Nico to come rescue us! I love that kid! You up for a duel after the big house?"

I laughed, of course Bridget couldn't go a whole week without a fight, without wanting to kill someone. It must have something to do with being the daughter of Ares because Clarisse is the same way. Then again, am I much better? Sometimes I'm still overwhelmed by how peaceful my new life is. "Really Bridge, why do you even bother asking? The answer is always the same! Pick your weapon, swords or fists?"

A laugh that most normal people would be afraid of rang through the air and I found myself standing alone while Bridget sprinted ahead. I gave a laugh that would scare _any_ normal person and ran after her. I was dying to spread my wings and follow her in the sky but only a few people in camp knows about my wings. Only Percy (duh), Annabeth, Nico (also duh), Bianca, Grover, Thalia (of course I told my sister) and Bridget, oh and the camp leaders Chiron a Mr. D. Okay, I guess that's more than a few, but come on, two of them are siblings, one is the kid who found my mangled body and is practically my little brother, and well, the others are my closest friends!

The moment I was even with her I leaped onto her back forcing her to carry my one-hundred and five pounds of feathered fun. "Oi! What do you think you're doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to the big house. You're the one who told me to."

I didn't even need to see her to tell she was rolling her eyes when she said with sarcasm to mach my own, "oh sure! It was my plan from the beginning to carry you! It just took me until now to remember!"

"Yep! Now hurry up, we don't want to keep Chiron waiting!"

Bridget grumbled under her breath but sped up none the less.

I closed my eyes and a moment later my back slammed into soft grass as I was thrown unceremoniously over her shoulder. I gracefully rose to my feet and ignored my smirking friend to address the smiling centaur standing behind her. "Hey Chiron!" Bridget whirled around, just noticing for the first time that we weren't alone. Being me, I of course took the opportunity to smack of her head making all her curls stand on end.

"Max, was that really necessary?" Chiron asked in a voice that was equally amused and disproving.

I put on my most innocent face, "me? All I was defending myself against unjust cruelty! I would never do anything that could get me in trouble."

Chiron shook his head and allowed a smile to cross his face. "Sure Max, and I'm a hell hound and just didn't bother telling you. Now would you mind fixing Bridget's hair? This meeting won't go down very well if you two spend the entire time trying to kill each other."

Brown curls that had been standing on end reaching out at least a foot settled back down to Bridget's back as I withdrew the electricity that had been crackling around her head. Ah, I love being a demi god! It makes it so easy to get back at people who are annoying you! Chiron must have had some idea what I was thinking because he just shook his head again and gestured for us to follow him into the big house. We walked in silence through the familiar wooden doors and the moment we were inside Bridget's hair exploded in frizz and my skin started crackling. Bridget gasped, Chiron sighed, and I ran as quickly as I could into the next room. My dad's were standing eye to eye, both with a scowl on their face and weapon in hand. I ran over and avoiding going any where near the weapons (seeing how I don't particularly want to be vaporized) put a hand on both of their chests to push them apart. "Hey! Dad!"

They blinked as my words, or maybe my actions, pulled them out of the sort of trance they were in. My birth dad Poseidon smiled and swept me off my feet in a bear hug then poked my ribs where they're the most ticklish making me giggle. When he set me down he ruffled my hair and started talking in his usual cheery tone. "Heya Max! What'd you do this time to tick Bridget off?"

I laughed at his antics, "she dropped me on the ground so I electrocuted her hair to make it stand on end. No biggie!"

"Ahh, Max, what are we ever going to do with you?" my other dad Zeus inquired as he pulled me into a mellower hug of his own. I didn't bother answering, I just smirked at him in a rather satisfied way.

"So what are you guys fighting about now?"

"Eh, this and that. Brother stuff you know?" Poseidon answered light-heartedly, obviously no longer caring what had caused him to draw his weapon a few short seconds ago.

I rolled my eyes yet again, and decided now might me a good time to change the subject. "So... I assume it's you three who wanted to talk to me. What's up?"I tuned to Chiron, rather expecting he would be the one to answer, and was surprised when a new voice to my right spoke.

"We have a mission for you." I whirled around to find myself looking at a rather old satyr with gray hair and a warm look in his eye.

Now this is the time when a normal person would say something polite like, 'excuse me?' or 'I'm sorry, what did you say?' but hey, a few months in a bed can't change a girl that easily. "What?" was my oh so intelligent response.

Poseidon laughed again and took pity on me. "This is Atharsis, he's just got back from a town where he was searching for a halfblood and came back with some interesting news. He was only there a few weeks but he found something strange about one of the families. We don't believe them to be monsters, or at least any that we know anything of, but I've looked into it a bit and there is something different about them. We would like you to go to this town and get to know them. Find if they pose any threat to Olympus."

"Me? Why me?"

Chiron answered this time, "for multiple reasons. The first being your age. We don't have a lot of info, but we do know the family has five adopted kids all of high-school age. Most campers are not as old as you, and as is you are still younger than there youngest son. Another reason is your shape shifting, you have the advantage that no others have of being able to mask the godly scent to your blood and also appear whichever age would be best."

"But still!" I argued, "I've only been at camp a few months! I don't think I'm suited to not only worry about figuring what the heck is wrong with these people, but ALSO tracking down an bringing home a halfblood who has no freaking idea of who they are! Oh, and don't forget the monsters who are drawn to me more than any other halfblood!"

Zeus set a calming hand on my shoulder, "Max, you know none of those are the reasons you're worried about."

"Yeah," Bridget, who I had forgotten was there, exclaimed, "you're kick butt Maximum Ride! The bigger the monster the more you're dying to rip it to shreds! And once you find them, one little kid won't be a problem. You're a natural leader and for some strange reason kids adore you. So don't you dare try and tell us '_your afraid about the big bad monster!" _she mocked in a wimpy voice " we all know it's not true." She looked me in the eye and lowered her voice from shouting to a near whisper and said softly, "I understand if you don't want to go back to school, but Max, highschool may seem like hell on Earth** ((hehe! I love my school!)**) but it's really not so bad. And he'll be fine without you."

I looked into her intense green eyes and lowered my face into my hands with a sigh of defeat. "So where is it I'm going?"

"Forks, Washington. You're allowed to bring one person to come with you."

"And Nix?"

My dads exchanged glances and I was quite grateful that they were thoughtful, not regretful looks. "If you wish to take her, my brother and I will lay upon her a mist only you can see through. Not even fellow demigods will be able to see her." I nodded my thanks and Zeus continued. "In Forks you will be staying with a son of Hermes by the name of Charlie Swan. He is a police officer in Forks and lives near the woods where there would be plenty of space for the pegasus to stay."

"Great then. So you'll put the mist on, I'll chose a friend and I'll be on my way."

"Hold on just a minute Max. There is a catch..."

* * *

Bang, bang, bang! Nothing. "Open the door!" Still nothing. Bang, bang, bang!

After another minute of this the door opened and dark weary eyes meet my own. "Hi Max," Nico said softly, "what's up?"

"Hey Nico," I say softly as well, "can we talk?"

He nodded and stepped aside to let me in. His cabin is as dark as always, but unlike most the other times I've been in here, it also has an overwhelming sense of gloom and sadness. I notice with a pang of grief that Nico's bed is perfectly made while Bianca's bed is rumpled though she's been gone for two weeks. I sit on Nico's bed and he silently takes a seat next to me. "I'm leaving," I whisper suddenly. His face jerks up quickly and I meet tortured eyes with my own guilty ones. "My dad is sending me to Washington to check out a situation that came up. Trust me Nico, I didn't volunteer for the job. I wouldn't do that to you. Not now of all times."

"Than don't go. Please Max, I can't handle this on my own!"Nico begs, his dark eyes swimming. I pull him to me in a hug and he bursts out sobbing. "Please Max, I can't loose you too. I can't loose you both," whispers his broken broken voice in my ear.

I gently pull him away so he can see my face. "Nico Di Angelo, I swear, you're not going to loose me. I spoke with Charlie, the man I'll be staying with, and he said he has plenty of room for more than one person to join him. I think you should come with me and get away from camp for a while. I'm going to Forks, Washington, it's a sleepy little town that," I couldn't help but growl a little here, "is apparently always rainy and only has a few days of clear skies." I snort quietly, "what insane person would want to live in a town that's always raining? Ugh! It's going to bed frreaking cold too!"

This had the desired effect as he couldn't help giving a small laugh at my misery. "You think I should come? What about..." his voice trailed off and he couldn't help looking over towards Bianca's bed.

"She's gone Nico. She's not coming back and I think she would want you to move on with your life. You'll always miss her, and there will always be a whole in your heart, but we have to move on. Leave the past behind us." I tell him gently, my voice full of understanding and an old sadness.

His young but haunted eyes searched my own while I search his. I know that if it was anyone else but me telling him to move on he would probably get angry and point out that they don't understand. But I do understand. I held Ari in my arms as he slipped from life, I watched my little sister and on separate occasions two of my closest friends taken away from me, I had the only people who mattered to me in the world abandon me. I know more than anyone else, that time can not erase pain, but moving on and living your life the best you possibly can, can dull it.

Nico saw these unspoken words in my eyes and taking a deep breath nodded. "I'll come."

**Okay, I am not going to be like most writers who beg for reviews. I'll just tell you truth. I absolutely LOVE reading! When I come on fanfiction I can spend hours just looking through fics instead of using homework free time to write. When I get reviews it basically makes me remember that oh yeah! I started this story and sadly it will not finish it self with me just watching it! So really, review if for no other reason than to nag me!**


	9. AU Grounded

Hi everybody! I am really sorry about my lack of updates. At first it was just because I had a bit of writers block but the past few weeks (and looking into the future) I am grounded from fanfiction. I'll try to write as much for my stories as possible but until my mom lets me back on the site I can't update. I'm only sending this out because a review I got from Alice telling me to get off my butt and update. I really want to, and I've been thinking about this story a lot so please don't hate me. So goodbye everybody. I don't know WHEN, but I WILL be back and I'll hopefully have quite a few chapters to add at once.


	10. Sorry And I'm Back!

**Hey everybody I'm back! I'm soooooooooooooo freaking sorry I haven't been able to post in forever! I was finally allowed to get back on the computer at the start of summer (June) but my life was really hectic and I really had a hard time getting a chance to write! I was a good for a while and tried to write in a notebook before I got my computer back. Guess what happened to the notebook. POOF! Gone and I have no idea where! I've also had a seriously bad case of writers block for a while now but I think I'm finally over it! Don't expect too many regular updates but I should be posting way more often! Certainly not a huge gap like this time!**

**Sorry this chapter is really dark. I know a lot of FF writers have dark chapters cause it reflects their mood, but I'm in a great mood (except I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard) I just for some reason needed a dark chapter. Sorry if it bothers you but some parts will come back to be really important, I did put most of it in for a reason! **

MAX/Bella (haha, poor Max!) POV

"All right kids, just let me know if you need anything. You're rooms are both up the stairs and down the hall, please try and make yourself at home." At man with light brown hair and warm brown eyes says kindly, leading us into his home.

I give him an honest, albeit small, smile. "Thanks for everything Charlie. It really is great of you to do this for us."

He just waved his hand dismissively at the gratitude. "It's nothing -Max right?"

I shook my head quickly, now glaring at the wall opposite us as I manage to growl between my teeth, "Bella, just call me Isabella."

Charlie looks rather afraid for a minute that I was angry at him, then the annoying pain in the butt standing slightly behind me, that for some I call my friend, couldn't hold back his snort and automatically my glare shifted to him. Nico just ignored my death stare and smirked slightly at the still worried looking Charlie. "Don't worry about her, she's just peeved at the name she was forced to use."

The now confused man turned to me, "What's wrong with the name Bella? I think it's quite beautiful." **(Sorry, I couldn't resist! Bella means Beautiful in Italian!)**

"Let's just say that our Bella here can be a little hard headed about some things. Such as even coming anywhere near anything girly. Right my friend?"

My eyes narrowed on their own accord, and as per usually I was about to make a snarky comment about not being hard headed, when I looked in to Nico's eyes and saw something I hadn't seen in them for weeks. Happiness. So, I shook my irritation off and and set off, tromping up the stairs to find our promised rooms. I heard Nico snicker, and Charlie, ever trying to be the good host, called after me to tell me to let him know if I needed anything. You know, he might be one of the very few decent men I've met.

NICO POV (It's funny, in the beginning Nico was not supposed to be a huge character! Now I Freaking love him! Not in a / way though, sorry.)

Watching Max's retreating figure I shot Charlie a grateful smile before turning and following her up the stairs to my own room. As soon as I was out of sight the smile slid away, as did all the good humor Max had brought about. My room was at the end of the hall to the left, and I took a moment to notice what it looked looked like as I walked in. Obviously Charlie was aware of my blood status and had painted accordingly. My bed was black and the cover was sleek, almost shiny looking, the walls were all painted a dark gray with different shades swirling in disorganized patterns, in the corner near a small book shelf that looked perfect for holding nicknacks, was a black bean bag painted with a large skull on it. Actually, the only true color in the room came from the window that looked over the street, and the rich dark wood flooring. All in all the perfect room for a son of Hades. I nodded at the room and immediately moved to begin unpacking. Taking no time at all to place the only thing I have left of my sister, the Mythomagic figure of Hades she got just for my collection, on my book shelf, I spent the rest of the day taking my time putting all my possessions away.

Max POV

My room to put it simply, was beautiful. The walls were painted a bright sky blue with fluffy clouds scattered around giving it the illusion of a real sky. Wall to wall there looked to be just enough space for me to spread my wings all the way (although I don't think Charlie knows about the wings), in the middle of the room was a bed with silky looking sheets that were blue tinged with green and seemed to ripple and flow like the ocean. Best of all was the large shuttered window that opened out to uninhabited forests and skyway.

The desk in the corner was the perfect place for the laptop my mom had given me last time I saw her. Yeah, that's right, my mom. I got back in contact with her a few months ago when I managed to convince Bianca to shadow travel me to her house. I couldn't help smiling as I thought back on the moment.

* * *

_I stood in the shadows watching the house. It looked the same as the last time I had left it all those years ago, homey and inviting. I couldn't find it in my self walk up to the door. It had been two and a half years, would my family still care about me? Would they even remember the girl who had shown up on their doorstep with a bloody wing, claiming to be their long lost family member? And even if they did remember me, even if they did still care for the girl the had known, would they be able to accept the new me? I had been through so much more than when we first met, my physical scars may have faded but the ones in my mind were still as sharp as ever. Too much had changed for me to revert back to being the person I once was._

_I was jarred from these thoughts by a soft hand placing itself on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay Max. They're going to love you, I know they will." I turned and stared hopefully into earnest onyx eyes. "And if things don't work out," she shrugged, "Then I guess I'll just have to make sure those shadows in the closet grow a little bit larger!" She gave me a smirk that was so evil even now I couldn't resist a small chuckle. "But seriously Max, you have nothing to worry about, I would kill to have a sister like you._

_"__I pull the girl I had practically begun to see as my little sister into a quick hug. "Thanks Bi, I needed that." I let her go and determinedly strode up to the front door and rang the bell. I shot Bianca one last look just in time to see her wave bye and sink into the shadows and vanish. Well folks, I guess it's show time._

_ A moment later a heard the sound of my moms voice asking someone to get the door. I swallowed. Just stay cool Max, just stay cool!_

_"No problem!" A male voice answered and my forehead wrinkled in confusion. A moment later the door swung wide open and I found myself face to face with man who looked to be in his early twenties. Most likely the one who was talking with my mom. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked politely._

_I hesitated just a moment. "Hi, I can to see Valencia Martinez. Is she home?"_

_Never losing his professional demeanor he calmly answered, "Sorry, but she's busy at the moment and doesn't have time for visitors. Have a nice day."_

_He started closing the door so I quickly stuck my foot out to block it. "Wait! Can you just give her a message for me? Tell her it's Max. Just that."_

_He nodded his head reluctantly and I let him go back inside. A moment later I heard footsteps pounding and the door was thrown open once again. This time I found myself facing Mom, looking almost the exact same as the last time I saw her except for a tiredness that hadn't been in her eyes before and the addition of a few more gray hairs. She just stood there, staring at me. "Max?" __ She whispered finally, almost too low for me to hear. I gave her a nervous smile. "MAX! It's you!" She threw herself at me and encased me bone crushing hug while I held her just as tightly._

___"Hi Mom."_

* * *

The smile kind of disappeared when I remembered the conversation that followed.

* * *

___An hour later I found myself sitting next to her on a couch eating some of her famous cookies. "So how's Ella?" I finally got up the nerve to ask. ____Moms face fell and my blood ran cold. "She's alright isn't she? I got her out of there! I watched myself as she came free! The School didn't take her again did they!" I asked, near hyperventilating at the thought of my sweet innocent little sister being hurt. And yes you did read that right. Ella was captured by the school, it was the starting block that lead to me being kicked out of my own flock. I'll explain more later._

___Mom grabbed my hand and gave me a forced reassuring look in an attempt to calm me down. "She's fine, just at school **(The normal kind people!) **right now, she should be home in a few hours."_

___"Well then what's the problem?"_

___ Mom sighed. "Physically she's a lot better now, she was pretty beat up after being held for so long, but she's long since gained back the weight she lost and for the most part she's doing great! But, she's not the same as she used to be. It's like she's still haunted by what was done to her. She rarely talks, she's so skittish now, and in a lot of ways it just seems like the fire was taken out of her. She's just a shell."_

___My head hung and guilt was pounding through my head. It was my fault she was taken. I should never have let those bastard white coats take her! Jeb is going to pay for this one day. "I hate to bring the pain back, but do you know what was done to her? Did she tell you anything?" I whispered._

___She nodded and in a near silent tone proceeded to tell me what had been done to my sweet, innocent, little sister. Thankfully Ella was only at the School for a little under two weeks but in that amount of time they had managed to squeeze in plenty of blood, running, and even fighting tests. Twice they had trapped Ella in a closed room with an Eraser as a way to test her fighting skills. Both times she woke up the next day battered and bloody with a killer headache from being knocked unconscious. Yeah, fighting lessons didn't go over so well._

___When Mom finished talking we both say in silence for a few minutes before I finally spoke out in a broken voice, "She's lucky."_

___"What?" Mom exclaimed, shocked and appalled._

___"She's lucky." I repeated, "Things could have been a whole lot worse, and probably would have if she hadn' t gotten out of there. Trust me on that. I'm just so sorry she had to go through it in the first place. I wish I could have done more to help get her out of there sooner."_

___"What do you mean help her more?" Panic flared through me as I realized where I'd slipped up. A look of comprehension crossed her face and fear filled her gentle eyes. "And what did you mean you watched her go free?" I didn't answer and I felt her watching me anxiously. "Max, where have you been for the last two years?" She asked near inaudibly, hoping wouldn't answer the way she knew I would. _

___I turned my head away. "It was worth it," I muttered. "They didn't want the girls, they just wanted me and there was no way I was going to let anyone else suffer when I could stop it."_

___"You let just let them have you!" Mom cried appalled. _

___I shook my head quickly, "They already had me! After the flock left me-"_

___"Wait! The flock left you!" _

___I shot her a look that either said 'I'll tell you about it later,' or 'I absolutely don't want to talk about it.' I'm not sure which one it was. "Anyway, I was injured and and next day a bunch of erasers took me captive. Of course, I was royally pissed off and for days I was impossible for them to work with. So they to the incentive to tell me if I behaved they would agree to let them go and never bother them again. I was an easy decision really." I finished casually, not regretting anything in the least._

___Mom seemed to realize that nothing she could say would ever make me see what I had done her way so she didn't even try. She just pulled me to her and held me, whispering in my ear that she wished I had never had to go through that. To which I responded, "Better me than someone who would have been destroyed by what was done." She just held me tighter._

* * *

After my little revelation, Mom seemed determined to keep the conversation happy. We spent the hours till Ella got home just talking. I told her I had found Camp Halfblood, and she told me stories of my dad. That night, and many nights after that, I took the time just to enjoy having a family. In the week I was with them I told them everything, not the specifics of what they'd done to me (I'm not that stupid), but what had happened with the flock. It was at the end of my stay with them my mom gave me the laptop, claiming it made up for years where she wasn't there for my birthday. I still email them as often as I can. I've discovered that if I go way off shore outside the protective bubble of camp I can sit happily on the waves and browse the internet. I love that part of being part god. None of the normal laws of nature have to apply to me.

Just like his sister had done all those months ago, Nico pulled me out of my thoughts and memories by tapping on my door. "Come, Charlie says diners ready." I sent him a quick smile, dropped the backpack I was still carrying, and rushed down the hall to find me some chow. Trying to leave all the memories behind me.

**Nico POV** (I was going to end the chapter there cause I'm exhausted, but I feel really bad for not updating so here you are!)

_He slowly climbed the small set of stairs to climb in front of everyone. A mob of faces looked back at mean, only a few recognizable through the tears blurring his vision. "Bianca was the best older sister I could ever have asked for. She was kind, passionate, and stubborn as a mule. Today I stand here not to say my final goodbyes, or to prove to everyone here that my sister was as amazing and they'd heard or believed. No, I'm up here today because I couldn't bare living the rest of my life looking back on this day wishing I had spoken. My sister was all I had and all I can remember ever having. We supported each other when life was hard. She was my best friend and I know I was hers. It's impossible to imagine a world without her in it. It will never be the same without her by my side, without her there to keep me sane." His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, "I know you're here Bianca. You would never let one of Dads rules keep you from coming back one last time. So this is to you. You're the best sister I could ever hope for, my best friend. I love you, and I swear on my life and all you or I has ever believed in, I'll never forget you... Goodbye."_

_"It's all your fault you know." _

_His head jerked to the left to find the person I had least expected to see glaring at me. "Bi?"_

_She doesn't answer, just keeps walking towards him. Her eyes were dark and sunken, her skin purple and gray, while she was still dressed in the clothes she died in. A simple set of silver pants and a jacket, the uniform of a huntress of Artemis. To Nico her attire was ironic, mocking how as a supposed immortal she had been killed her very first mission. Life just wasn't fair. _

_As if sensing his thoughts the corpse spoke again, "It's not Artemis's fault Nico. You were the one who wanted the Mythomagic collectible, I was only getting it for you." She seemed so sad and vulnerable. "I loved you Nico! Why did you have to hurt me?" The brightly lit dais he had been standing on disappeared and he found himself in a dark place, only the light from the moon and the eerie glow secreted by his sister allowed him the recognize the place to be a junk yard. Piles or trash everywhere, casting long shadows that for once felt solid and dangerous._

_"I didn't mean to! I never wanted you to get hurt, if I'd known I never would have collected them! You're all that matters to me!" He cried helplessly as shapes solidified out of the shadows and began a slow march towards him._

_"If that's true why have you replaced me? You promised you would never forget me Nico. Why have you broken that promise?"_

_"What! No, I could never replace you Bi, you're the only sister I have!"_

_"You only waited a few weeks after my death to leave Nico. You've left me. You left me to go with Max. You've replaced me with Max."_

_ The shadow creatures were grabbing at his clothes, ripping them to shreds. His sisters accusations turned into a whispered chant at the creatures started pulling him down.__"Noooo! Bianca that's not true!" He cried, struggling to fight against the shadows that were claiming his body, if only to have a chance me make her understand. He never meant for it to happen!_

_Bianca just continued chanting, ignoring his cries and pleas. "You were all that I had Nico and you replaced me, you betrayed, you left me." His head started swimming and the last thing he heard before everything was gone was her broken voice, echoing as if heard from a great distance, whispered just loud enough he could here it. "You said you loved me. You broke your promise."_

* * *

I woke with a start and shot bolt upright in bed, breathing hard and my pulse pounding. My body was drenched in a cold sweat and my hands were shaking like a leaf. All I could hear was Bianca's voice echoing in my mind, repeating over and over I broke my promise to her. I broke my promise.


End file.
